


Unbearable

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Fae Deck [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: Another Brownie has been found foraging in the Graveyard!
Series: Fae Deck [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915





	Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

> 5667 bits  
> 5 exp (1additional exp to Apep for 'defying orders' assignment)

Dani had been walking home from visiting her older brother Dante in the hospital, a cross between wanting to see him and bringing him his lunch. Well, to clarify, she was taking the long way home. A walk on the beach tended to clear any nerves and ease stress, after all. She's passing the graveyard when she hears it. When she sees it. A hulking green thing, curled up in the middle of the plots. Her hairs stand up on end and she sends out the message on the forums. This had to be the same thing as what them and Apep fought a few weeks ago- but hadn't he said that he'd never let it happen again??  
Jasper didn't even give himself time to process most of the message before sprinting over. Getting cereal from the grocery store because one of your roommates keeps stealing it could wait. "What.. the fuck." Was all he could say when he finally got there and saw the problem. He turned to Dani, pointing. "How did it even- why is it like that?? Do you know?"

  
Sango zipped up her boots quickly and threw on her jacket, hurrying out the door towards wherever the hell the Graveyard was. Seeing the message that it was near the hospital, which meant it was close! Although with the Ace's urgency she wasn't sure if she should be happy about that...Either way she walked as quickly as she could in her shoes and got over to the graveyard, seeing only one-,oh no someone else showed up, 2 people already there. Walking up to ask what exactly was wrong, Sango spotted the giant...creature just laying out in the graveyard. Quietly rushing over to Dani, she crouched down to the girl, "What is that??" she whispered.

Elsie chewed at her nails as her roommate led her towards the hospital, constantly checking her phone over and over again for any updates from Dani. Was it another monster thingy? Honey tutted and gave her a dirty look as she gnawed nervously at her fingers. In the distance she could see the iron gates of the cemetery. Elsie sprinted up ahead;  
"There! C'mon, they might need us"! She called out to Cherri as she approached the gates.  
Cherri looked at Elsie like don't rush her really it would be alright but Cherri did quicken her pace though slightly. "Alright alright. "she said as they continued to get closer, she saw a giant green thing ... "Get transformed now." She said to Elsie as she held her hand out for Cream to kiss and for her to transform. "Be ready to fight, get in the mindset now instead of panicking. and quit chewing your nails." She stated in her signature monotone voice.

Avery had heard about the graveyard, ahhh man she remembered a few of the horror movies about this place. "For fucks sake zombies better not be real too now" she mumbled as she rushed in with Sugar whom kissed her cheek letting her transform. She held her weapon...a microphone and stand thing... Alright guess it was time to e- is that green?? SHIT zombies better not be real.

Dani pursed her lips as she looked between everyone else, already transformed. A pair of new faces, but otherwise... she wasn't as worried. "To anyone who wasn't there a few weeks ago when I asked people to the back of the horse farm," She started, straightening up. "This is a brownie. Something made it upset. We have to get it weak, and then I'm going to heal it. Got it? If it dies, I will be furious. This is a fae, and... fuck, Apep said this wouldn't happen again." She wrings her hands and shakes her head. "So, got it? Mission clear? Fight, get it down, let me heal it. That's all we're doing."

Megumi showed up in time to hear the speech, transforming quietly. That... really didn't sound good. She'd been scared when she heard it was at the graveyard, but she'd missed whatever happened at the horse farm. But this is what they'd all signed up for when their friends asked for help. This... must be what they meant.

"Right, ok. Ok. Ok." After poking Carmine and transforming, he creeped towards the fence. He kept glancing between the fucked up bear and everyone else. Fuck, there's way too much to try and think about. Should he wait for a go signal? How is he gonna climb the fence?? Does he even need to climb the fence??? His knuckles turned white against the pompom stick as he waited.

"A brownie? That's a stu-" Sango stopped herself and straightened back up. That's a ridiculous thing to call a monster but nevermind that, she needed Jam now. "Jam? Where are you?" she asked, looking around her pockets for her frog starting to worry when she wasn't in any of them, until Jam popped up in front of her face. "There you are, hurry and transform me please!" she asked, holding out her hand to the fae, who took a minute to joke-decide to listen before transforming Sango.

Elsie let Honey transform her at Cherri's command and arrived just in time to hear Dani's explanation. She felt a little better than they were supposed to fight the thing, the mess last time weighing on her mind.  
"Got it Boss" Elsie nodded, taking a swing and smacking the brownie square in it's side. It was thick and bulky but she seemed to do the job.  
(Unnatural 21 to hit, 6 damage)

Cherri heard it was a brownie and the fact the had to lower its health so that they can help the creature... what even were brownies, like seriously these giant things weren't. looks like a bear dyed an ugly shade of green. Bleh seriously. She saw Elsie taking the initiative to attack and followed behind to give it a smack with her weapon once Elsie finished smacking it.  
(16+2) 18 hit, 2 dmg )

Avery arrived to hear the monster was in fact not a zombie OH thank god. she debated what to do she grabbed some sand from a pocket on her outfit and threw it at the creature's eyes to help out everyone hopefully  
(15 to hit, 10 dmg)

Makoto came jogging up to the graveyard. He remembers reading the yelling about that first brownie, the one they'd fought near the horse farm. Another one was... upsetting, but at least some of them knew how to defeat it. Rubbing noses with Ammon until he transforms, Makoto summons his scythe and smacks the large green shape. (d12 to hit, 4dmg, Smack)

Unbearable could feel the hits on her skin. She stood up slowly, hulking in front of them. The size of a minivan, the steel-looking metal cage over her mouth and the gaping maw on her lower back were unmistakable. She whipped her head from side to side before crying out in anguish and anger.  
(nat20, 6dmg to all)

Unbearable Baby creeps out from underneath her mama, her own too-large teeth and sharp tongue lolling out on the side. She howls with her mother as well, scared for herself and scared of the Humans coming towards them.  
(12, 1dmg to all)

Dani used her bow to shoot at the mother, panic and horror crossing her expression for a second. That- no- it couldn't be! There were two of them?  
(18+2 to hit, 3dmg to Mama)

Megumi closed her eyes and slapped some magic in the direction of the bears. This was much worse than previously expected. Why were- how- everyone acted like there'd be one bear! but that was clearly two!  
(18+2 to hit, 2dmg to Mama)

HP

(Unbearable) Mama (8): 277  
(Unbearable) Baby (8): 100  
Dani (7): 173  
Megumi (3): 73  
Jasper (2): 73  
Sango (3): 73  
Elsie (3): 73  
Cherri (4): 73  
Avery (3): 73  
Makoto (4): 73

Oh god, she brought her baby with her. "Maybe if I-" Jasper thought out loud, before hauling himself over the fence. Maybe if they got the mother taken care of, the baby would calm down. Or freak out even more, but there was only one way to find out. He fired off at the mother, wincing as he saw it barrel at her face. "Probably shouldn't of went that hard..."  
(Nat 20, 20 DMG to Mama Unbearable)

Sango watched the thing get up as everyone attacked it, seeing that it was even bigger than she thought. They just had to hit it, but not enough to kill it, this will be fun. Summoning her shovel, she moved to the side of the brownie to smack it, mid swing when she noticed a smaller version of it underneath it. "uh oh there's another one!" she frowned as she hit the mama. (9 to hit - 4 dmg to Mama)

Elsie blinked in surprise as the Brownie turned to face her and Cherri, it was...muzzled? Who the hell had done that?! Preparing another swing she noticed a much smaller and younger looking one and fumbled with her bat.  
"What the feck?! Who did all this"?! She called out, scrambling for her bat.  
(6 to miss)

Cherri looked at the creature with.. a muzzle? .. she looked at her weapon for a second. so it was a mom and it... god even a heartless girl like herself thought this was despicable... not the wildlife. when Elsie turned to Cherri she nodded yeah it was one. She looked at the cage, and then the younger one... this wasn't right even in her eyes. she aimed at the cage on its face.  
(8 to hit, 7 dmg mama unbearable)

Avery looked at the bear things... totally not... uh zombie bears yeah.. and now there was a smaller one.. She looked at the smaller creature and twirled her microphone staff thing towards before slamming the mic into the ground causing a loud feedback noise.  
(14 to hit, 6 dmg to unbearable bby ,stuns 1 enemy for 1 turn)

Makoto turned and smacked the smaller one. No use being too upset about the addition of a baby. They were dangerous, either way. (d18 to hit, 5dmg)

Bellona had stepped out into the cemetery for a chance to wander, she'd just left the Generals' debrief. Glancing up, she spots a hulking green shape and a bunch of Rebel Members attacking it. Ears flicking back against her skull, she yelps and stumbles back a step.  
"That's what the General meant by feral??"

HP

(Unbearable) Mama (8): 250  
(Unbearable) Baby (8): 89  
Dani (7): 173  
Megumi (3): 73  
Jasper (2): 73  
Sango (3): 73  
Elsie (3): 73  
Cherri (4): 73  
Avery (3): 73  
Makoto (4): 73  
Bellona (4): 80  
Mama hissed and bit at two of the Humans, anger boiling in her system.  
(6 to hit, 3dmg to Elsie and Jasper)

Baby whined and lashed out as well, howling again as it's hit. Ow! Ow! Ow!  
(15 to hit, 8dmg to everyone)

Dani made a frustrated noise as her next arrow skimmed past the brownie. "Everyone's doing well!" She called out, then noticed something... red near the trees. She blinked at it. Another Mab's member. She shook her head towards the figure. They didn't need this now. This wasn't the time.  
(5+2to hit, 0dmg)

Megumi noticed Makoto, lighting up. "Roomie! You came!" She called out, attacking the Mama Unbearable again.  
(14+2 to hit, 7dmg to mama)

Jasper made a sour face, both the Mama biting her and the baby's cries made his brain race to figure out if he was going to try and calm down the baby in a different way or not. He started running towards where he could get a better view of both of them. "HELLO CHIL- FUCC-" A icy patch caused him to slip and fall headfirst next to a grave. Welp, that's a bruised nose.  
(Nat 1, 6 DMG to self)

Sango jumped back as the creature started biting at people and it's baby screamed, putting a hand to her ear. It was hard not to want to get rid of something that has giant mouths and is trying to hurt you. She took her hand back down before sticking her shovel in the dirt and flipping it at the brownie's face to try, hoping to throw it off guard. (7+2 = 9 to hit - 3 dmg Pocket Sand)

Elsie hissed in pain and gritted her teeth at the attack against her.  
"Who did this t'yew"? She muttered, looking at the muzzle, it would...probably help calm it down if it was freed, that or smacking her bat near it's head would knock it out. Tongue blepped out pursed in concentration she swung with force.  
(8 to hit, 9 damage)

Cherri looked at the muzzle and how it seemed Elsie was trying to hit it off "Wait, it might become more aggressive now because you are going at its head, get it weaker so your face doesn't get bitten when it is free" She stated in her monotone voice, it seemed a few people were focusing on the kid so she would make sure to focus on the mama unbearable with Elsie.  
(15 hit, 7 dmg to unbearable mama)

Avery looked at the baby... if they could have tamed it or something it would make her feel less bad and guilty... she looked around at some people before deciding to make multiple versions of herself they are limited but it would perhaps get the attacks onto the illusions instead of herself and other party members  
(10) (Symphony)

Makoto smacked the baby bear again, glancing over to Megumi to smile at her lightly. (d19 to hit, 5dmg to baby)

Bellona yelped again, and disappeared back into the trees. Nope! No, no way! Absolutely not!!  
"No way! I'm not dealing with your mess!!"

HP

(Unbearable) Mama (8): 224  
(Unbearable) Baby (8): 84  
Dani (7): 165  
Megumi (3): 65  
Jasper (2): 56  
Sango (3): 65  
Elsie (3): 62  
Cherri (4): 65  
Avery (3): 65  
Makoto (4): 65  
Bellona (4): 72  
Mama lashed out at everyone with another howl of pain.  
(12 to hit, 7dmg to everyone)

Baby curled up to hide from the noise and pain, whimpering.  
(HIDE, cannot be attacked for 1 round)

Dani tossed a magic beret at Jasper and healed Elsie, nodding sagely. This was definitely how her life was going. Atleast that fae left them alone... "We've got this!"  
(12hp to Elsie, 4x4hp French protect to Jasper)

Megumi slapped some more magic at the brownie, focusing on everything else that was going on. Flying berets, angry bears, oh my!  
(9+2 to hit, 3+2dmg to Mama)

Jasper wanted to yell again, but seeing the little one all curled up and scared made him feel something. There was also the beret that was flying at him, but that wasn't the point right now. "Hey buddy," he whispered. "You doing alright? I mean the obvious answer is no but, this must be very scary for you, huh?"  
(4 missed)

Sango noticed one of the girls trying to mess with the metal thing on the brownie's face, what is she trying to give the thing another way to hurt them?? She smacked the brownie with her weapon again, wondering just how injured they needed to make this thing for Dani to heal it.  
(16 to hit - 3 dmg to Mama)

Elsie bit at her lip at the second attack, body aching from the force, she felt a little better, after Dani called out to her but shook it off. That woman was an enigma and she had more pressing matters to think about.  
"Is it looking worn out to ye' boss?" She asked, taking another swing at the thing, smacking it in the body again. Cherri was right, as wrong as it felt to wallop the thing while it was muzzled, she knew she'd quickly change her mind should it turn and bite her instead.  
(19 to hit, 10 damage)

Cherri went to attack the creature once again and thought for a few seconds hearing the wimpering of the other creature. "If we can take down the mama bear and bring it back to health the baby might be more willing to follow?" She asked outloud also noting that Elsie was listening to her advice. She looked at the mama bear "Why don't you just stop already, your baby is terrified and lets face it the muzzle is not a good look yaknow." Cherri called out to the brownie in an attempt of vicious mockery.  
(8 to hit, 1 dmg) mama unbearable.

Avery thought for a few seconds ah .. it was cowering.. she felt guilty. she turned towards the mama unbearable and pushed out the guilt out of her mind as she went for an attack. She shot a little beam of light towards the creature in an attempt to hit it.  
(17 hit, 7 dmg) mama unbearable

Makoto flicked the blade of his scythe at the red Cheerleader, healing him instead of attacking this round. He didn't warn the other boy about it.  
(7 health to Jasper)

HP

(Unbearable) Mama (8): 198  
(Unbearable) Baby (8): 84  
Dani (7): 158  
Megumi (3): 58  
Jasper (2): 56 +16  
Sango (3): 58  
Elsie (3): 55  
Cherri (4): 58  
Avery (3): 58  
Makoto (4): 58  
Bellona (4): 72

Mama smacked two of the humans.  
(7 to hit, 8dmg to Sango and Avery)

Baby bit two of the humans, finally recovered from her confusion.  
(4 to hit, 6dmg to Makoto and Megumi)

Dani switched out her arrows for poison arrows, narrowing her eyes at the brownie. "Limping! She's limping!"  
(14+2 to hit, 3+2dmg, 2dmg for 3 turns to mama)

"You look- dumb!" Megumi called out to the bear. "And your back's slobbering!"  
(14+2 to hit, 3+2dmg)

He shot a shot at the mother just as Dani said she was limping. He should probably stop trying to shoot it soon, then. "Wh- hey! Don't bite them!" He tried to keep his voice low while talking to the younger one, crouched down and at about eye level with her. "Just because your upset and don't really know what the hells going on doesn't mean you get to be rude, ok?"  
(8 hit, used Shoot, 6 DMG to Mama Unbearable)

Sango threw her arm up to protect her face as the brownie fought back, taking a second before swinging her shovel back at it. Glancing over to the Ace, Sango called out "So does that mean it's almost low enough for you to heal?" she still didn't understand how beating it to heal it was going to work, it just seemed cruel. (9 to hit - 6 dmg to Mama)

"That's good. Jus' let us know when yeh want us t'lay of off it, right Boss"? Elsie nodded, this time her hit was more of a tap than an actual smack, intentionally trying not to hurt the creature as much as necessary.  
(12 to hit, 1 damage)

Cherri aimed at the mom and saw she was limping... she stopped for a second to decide what to do and missed a chance to attack fumbling slightly.  
( 6)

Avery was feeling guilty come on these were innocent little creatures right? She dropped her microphone while making an attack and went to pick it back up quickly.  
(7)

Makoto smacked the baby again, ignoring the chattering Cheerleader. (d8 to hit, 6dmg to baby)

HP

(Unbearable) Mama (8): 178  
(Unbearable) Baby (8): 78  
Dani (7): 158  
Megumi (3): 52  
Jasper (2): 56 +16  
Sango (3): 50  
Elsie (3): 55  
Cherri (4): 58  
Avery (3): 50  
Makoto (4): 52  
Bellona (4): 72

Mama charged away from her baby to duck her head underneath Megumi and force the girl onto her back. In this position, Megumi was trapped until she could figure out how to move. She yelped and clung there, scared of the heights but not wanting to get jostled or thrown.  
(KIDNAP, has Megumi for 4 rounds)

Baby bit Cherri and Dani, getting more and more excited by the action.  
(15 to hit, 4dmg to Cherri and Dani)

Dani's jaw nearly dropped. What- What?? She yelled something incoherent at the bear, seeing red.  
(19+2 to hit, 5+2dmg to mama)

"Oh goddamit-" The mother has just picked up one of the others and baby is still biting people. "One moment." Was all he said to the baby before throwing some... Sand?? Whatever, he could work with this. He threw the sand at the mothers eyes.  
(12 hit, used Pocket Sand, 5 DMG to Mama Unbearable and stats halved for 1 round)

"Hey!" she said in surprise as the brownie grabbed the pinkish girl, it could do that?? Sango ran after it and smacked it in a attempt to make the creature fall over. "D-don't fall in it's back mouth!" she called up to the girl.  
(14 to hit - 4dmg to Mama)

Elsie blinked in surprise as the creature charged towards some other kid and grabbed them.  
"Oh shite"! She hissed, chasing after it, trying to swing her bat at it, it was too fast and she missed!  
"It can do that"?! She called out in shock.  
(3 to miss)

Makoto smacks himself in the face with his next swing, and the blade catches on the chains dangling from his horns, too. It takes a few minutes to untangle himself.  
"Shit, shit, shit..."  
(NAT1, 6dmg to self)

Apep finally walks out of the forest, having finally slipped away from prying eyes and ears. He intends to shoot one of the rampaging fae with a poisoned crossbow bolt, but seeing that an Army Brat has been kidnapped made his aim falter. (3 to miss)

HP

(Unbearable) Mama (8): 160  
(Unbearable) Baby (8): 78  
Dani (7): 154  
Megumi (3): 52  
Jasper (2): 56 +16  
Sango (3): 50  
Elsie (3): 55  
Cherri (4): 54  
Avery (3): 50  
Makoto (4): 46  
Bellona (2): 72  
Apep (4): 180

Megumi smacked the back of the bear as she held on, getting atleast some satisfaction that it responded in kind. "D-do you think we're almost done?" She called out.  
(9 to hit, 2dmg to mama)

Dani used magic to pull health from the brownie and heal her teammate. They were alright, but getting more and more down on their luck. "Don't worry, we've got this!" She calls out. And then she notices... Apep. She steps into his space and hisses under her breath. "What, the fuck is going on?"  
(18+4hp from mama to Makoto)

He shot at the mom's back before calling out. "Pretty sure we just have to get both of them to somehow calm the fuck down and then take the muzzle off the mom!" He adjusted what was seemingly now his beret, just gotta figure out where the child went.  
(17, used Shoot, 1 DMG to Mama Unbearable)

Worried about hitting the girl on accident, Sango swung her shovel at the Brownie's leg. "How do we get it to calm down? I feel like it's just been progressively more angry!" she said back to the red boy. (16 to hit - 4 dmg to Mama)  
Elsie scrambled after the creature again, only to skid on a frozen patch of dirt and fall to the hard ground. She bit back tears of frustration as she lay there. What was she even doing here? She wasn't that good a fighter, she couldn't do anything impressive like Dani or the others and this was all so confusing. This Brownie or whatever it was just tanking all their hits and hurting them more. She buried her face in the dirt, trying not to cry. She didn't belong here, she wanted to go home.  
(Faked a bad dice roll to get Elsie out of the fight)

Makoto finally chose to dismiss his weapon, glancing up and noticing his roommate trapped on the back of the brownie. Oh, god. He did remember to summon his scythe.

Apep hissed in annoyance, pulling his hood over his head and hoping no other military members find their way to the fight. He did not need to be seen helping the Army Brats defeat another brownie. He glares at Ace Heart.  
"My hands are tied! If I could keep this from happening, I would!" His shot misses.  
(d2 to miss)

HP

(Unbearable) Mama (8): 131  
(Unbearable) Baby (8): 78  
Dani (7): 154  
Megumi (3): 52  
Jasper (2): 56 +16  
Sango (3): 50  
Elsie (3): 55  
Cherri (4): 54  
Avery (3): 50  
Makoto (4): 68  
Bellona (2): 72  
Apep (4): 180

Mama and Baby both cried out, Megumi covering her ears and holding on.  
(16 to hit, 8dmg to everyone)  
(18 to hit, 5dmg to everyone)

"I thought you were going to try and stop this from happening?" Dani drained another round of health from the brownie, this time healing Sango. "What changed?"  
(17+4 from mama to Sango)

Shit. How else are they supposed to get it to calm down, other than hitting it. He thought for a moment. "...I think it has something to do with the little one! Not sure what but definitely something!" Jasper responded whilst shooting the mother again. It made sense to him. Why else would the mother bring the baby with her?? That felt like it would a huge risk to take if the baby wasn't involved.  
(14, used Shoot, 8 DMG to Mama Unbearable)

Sango looked between the mother brownie and the baby, "I mean..despite it's differences they look kind of like Bears" she started, feeling a bit of energy coming back to her from the heal and smacked the brownie's leg again, "Maybe it has that 'Mama Bear' mentality?" she suggested.  
(6+2 = 8 to hit - 5 dmg to Mama)

Tami hadn't seen the message on the message board until a lot later. She didn't see anyone seem to say anything about it being over, so she headed over, and transform, punching the larger creature. "Better late than never right?" She said, half joking, half serious.  
( 19 hit. 5 dmg to mama )

Makoto summoned his scythe again, grimacing a little as his attempt to hit went nowhere. Ugh.  
(3 to hit)

Apep hissed again.  
"Higher ups undermining my authority! They commended Chait and Minou for their 'ingenuity' and stopped them from carrying out the punishment I set. If they catch me helping you lot, I'll be in more trouble. But I refuse to let this... torture of our fellow fae stand uncontested." He shoots the brownie, finally dealing damage.  
(d9 to hit, 12dmg, poisoned 3 rounds)

HP

(Unbearable) Mama (8): 80  
(Unbearable) Baby (8): 78  
Dani (7): 141  
Megumi (3): 39  
Jasper (2): 56 +3  
Sango (3): 58  
Elsie (3): 55  
Cherri (4): 54  
Avery (3): 50  
Tami (3): 80  
Makoto (4): 55  
Bellona (2): 72  
Apep (4): 177

Mama bucks Megumi off, her landing near Makoto's feet. Her ears ached and she felt shaken up as she reached for his hand, quite dizzy.  
(8dmg to Megumi)

Baby cried out again.  
(16 to hit, 4dmg to everyone)

"You're risking your skin for me?" Dani blinked, a bit touched. She didn't... think he'd do something like that. She drained some health from the smaller bear to calm it. It'd help soon.  
(10+4 hp from baby to Megumi)

"Ok. Alright, ok. Ok-" Jasper psyched himself up, clearly something needed to be done. In a moment of brilliant stupidity, he ran over and picked up the baby. (Bruh) "I've got the child!" He called out, trying to ignore the dawning realization of what 'Mama Bear' meant for him.

Sango thought for a moment, If they could make the Mother feel like her baby wasn't in danger then mayb-. She swung her head at the mention of the 'child', seeing the red cheerleader picking up the baby brownie. "What're you doing!?" she asked, shocked before turning back and tossing a bit of dirt at the Mother's face, maybe it just won't see!  
(6+2 = 8 to hit - 5 dmg + pocket sand to Mama)

"Wooo yeah!" Tami calls out when she sees Jasper pick up the smaller brownie. She hits the mother again.  
( 15 hit. 10 dmg to mom )

Makoto shook himself a little, and swung his scythe at the mama bear. He wasn't really sure he could have hit the baby without hitting Jasper.  
(d19 to hit, 12dmg)

Apep shoots twice at the baby in the idiot red brat's arms.  
(d10 to hit, 15dmg)

HP

(Unbearable) Mama (8): 53  
(Unbearable) Baby (8): 49  
Dani (7): 137  
Megumi (3): 42  
Jasper (2): 55  
Sango (3): 54  
Elsie (3): 55  
Cherri (4): 54  
Avery (3): 50  
Tami (3): 76  
Makoto (4): 69  
Bellona (2): 72  
Apep (4): 173

Dani ignored her best and worst judgement to rush in and press her hands against the mama's coat, healing her from her own health. "There there. You're okay now, sweet girl."

The brownie shrank in her arms to a more proper size for a brownie, and she sighed in relief as the bear snuffled against her shoulder. Much better. An exhausted, scared mama bear.

He gave a small thumbs up to Tami, trying not to drop the baby. "Well I was going try and remove the child- Yeah, try and put the baby in a safe place where it won't get hit." Jasper stumbled his way through his explanation, patting the little ones head.  
(6 health to Baby Unbearable)

The baby bear shrinks down, and whines for its mama. Let it go, please!

Sango was about smack the mama again, but stopped whenever the purple Ace started calming down the brownie, they must have all finally gotten it low enough at least. Unsummoning her shovel, Sango stretched a hand out towards the brownie, sending it a bit of health before looking back at the red boy. "You'd better put it down before it bites you"  
(4 health to Mama)

Tami nods, and sends some healing magic to the baby. That makes sense.  
( 6 hp to baby )

Makoto helps Megumi up, finally, fussing over her gently.  
(6 health to Megumi)

Apep dismisses his crossbow, and points at Ace Heart.  
"Don't get it twisted, Missy. I'm doing this for the fae, not for you or your cause. They don't deserve to be hurt just to make squashing you lot easier."

"Yeah, probably should." He gave it a little bit more healing before trying to set it down. "Alright, I'm just gonna- Andddd there it goes." Jasper watched as the baby ran back towards the mommy.  
(4 health to Baby Unbearable)

Sango watched the little brownie run back to it's mother, flicking a bit of health towards it too. They weren't so scary now that they were smaller but she hoped that they didn't grow again.  
(3 health to Baby)

Tami watched as the baby headed back to its mom. How sweet. She hoped they would feel better soon.  
( 3 health to mama )


End file.
